wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Cube/Transcript
(Episode opens up showing an expanded view of one of the scenes from "The Battle Royale", with several villain ships firing at each other from both sides as suspenseful action music plays in the background) (zoom in to the fake 'Ring of Invincibility', with the Black Cube of Darkness hovering eerily over it) Commander Peepers: (off-screen) OH NO! If the Black Cube gets the Ring of Invincibility, he'll be unstoppable! (music cuts off and camera switches to a side view of the Black Cube leaning to claim the Ring, but being a cube with no hands or limbs to hold it for that matter, only succeeds in banging against it with a resonate metallic *clang*, which he repeats several times then in rapid succession; after these multiple failed attempts to claim the Ring, the only indication of his progress being the Ring slightly tilted off center from its perch, the Black Cube stops his futile efforts and tilts downward in defeat) (zoom out to show several villains pointing jeering arms from off-screen, laughing and mocking the Black Cube's failure and limitation as he floats away in shame) (scene change to a black&white view of the Black Cube sweatily tossing and turning in a couch pull-out bed with increasing intensity, anticipatory music gradually building in volume and climax before cutting off when the Black Cube shoots up out of bed awake, revealing the previous scene to be a nightmare memory of the event) (cue banjo strum, the bubble title caption "The Black Cube" appearing on the episode's titular character) (loud banging in the background brings the Black Cube out of his stupor) Angry Voice: (off-screen) Cube! Hey, Cube! Open up! I know you're in there! (The Black Cube slowly floats to the left to open the door to his disheveled residence, unlocking it and peering outside to see his landlord as morose background music plays) Landlord: (irritably) Where's my rent, Blockhead! (The Black Cube illuminates in an ominous warping aura, chanting in distorted Latin before being curtly cut off by his landlord) Landlord: (uncovering his eyes, angry) Oh, no! You ain't pulling that soul-sucking, Latin mumbo jumbo again! (crosses arms, before uncrossing them to point an accusatory finger) E pluribus you owe me money, Cube! You got 24 hours before you're out on you hexahedronic heinie! Got it? (walks off, scoffing lowly) That's what I get for renting to a has-been villain! (The Black Cube closes the door, sulking) (zoom out to a more expanded view of the Black Cube's unkempt apartment and the Black Cube floating towards the other side of the room, as the song "Little Black Cube of Darkness" play in the background) ♪ I’m just a little black cube of darkness ♪ (scene pans over to a 'Daily Gloop' newspaper on the floor with the front page article headline reading "Cube Gives Up Villainy") ♪ A little black cube of darkness ♪ (Scene pans to the Black Cube floating past a coffee machine, with a rat-like creature surfacing from the coffee brew) ♪ Black cube of darkness ♪ (Zoom out to show the apartment and adjacent buildings, with the Black Cube gazing out the window at the stormy day outside, before switching back to the inside of the apartment on the Black Cube, who then sadly floats off-screen) ♪ A little black cube ♪ (scene change to the Black Cube taking a shower) ♪ My edges are sharp, my corners are pointy ♪ ♪ My complexion’s opaque ♪ (Black Cube reaches for the soap bar, which lathers on top of him briefly before sliding off) ♪ Just looking, yeah looking, for a place to fit in ♪ ♪ But I’m never the right shape ♪ (Black Cube looks about alert upon hearing the phone ring; cut to the main room of the apartment, where the ringing goes to voice mail) Stacy: (voice mail, blasé) Hi, Cube. It's Stacy. (Black Cube bursts into the room, wearing a towel turban, clumsily into several things before reaching the landline; zoom in on Black Cube attempting to answer the phone, a picture of him floating to the right of a bespectacled somber female alien. Cut to the Black Cube continuing to try and pick up the phone from another angle, before giving up and staring at the picture) Stacy: Listen, we have to break up. I mean, I'm a nice girl, you're a concentrated block of pure evil, it's just not a good fit…Bye. (Cut to a close up of the picture of Stacy and the Black Cube before zooming out to the Black Cube himself staring at it as the dial tone sounds the end of the voice message, then floating off-screen) (Black Cube's towel is thrown at the picture from off screen, covering it. Cut to the Black Cube slowly floating down several flights of stairs) ♪ I’m just a little black cube of darkness ♪ ♪ A little black cube of darkness ♪ (Cut to the Black Cube exiting the apartment building into the rain, keys hanging off of one of his corners, where three skateboarding teens splash him with water) ♪ A little black cube of darkness ♪ ♪ A little black cube ♪ (Black Cube sadly continues forward to his car, where he then drops his keys; cut to the keys sitting in a puddle on the ground before the scene expands to show the Black Cube staring at them briefly) (The music is then abruptly replaced by suspenseful instrumental, the scene then reverberates with the Black Cube's power, who is twisting about, chanting his mantra in frustration, before being splashed again by a passing car. The scene returns to normal and the chanting and music stops. With resignation, the Black Cube goes to pick up the keys; cut to a close up of his failing attempts to do so, when the puddle shows the reflection of Wander) Wander: Good morning! (cut to a view from behind the Black Cube looking up to face Wander, visibly drenched from the downpour, who then picks up the keys and sets them on the Black Cube with three happy banjo chords sounding in the background) Need a hand? (Cut to the street view, where the Black Cube and Wander turn to see a tow truck, engine revving, then speedily driving off with the Black Cube's car. The Black Cube chants and glows briefly with rage before flying after it, dropping his keys, with Wander watching the scene unfold. Sylvia, equally soaked as her best friend, runs to his side, slowing to a stop) Sylvia: (breathlessly and with urgency, pointing in the Black Cube's direction) Wander! That is the Black Cube of Darkness! (Cut to a closer view of Wander and Sylvia, as the latter then grabs Wander, smiling all the while, by his shoulders and shakes him back and forth with emphasis) Sylvia: We've gotta get out of here before he SUCKS OUT OUR SOULS! Wander: (chirpily, putting an arm around Sylvia) Aw, Syl! It never hurts to help! (Cut to street view again of Wander happily jogging in the direction of the Black Cube, chipper banjo tones sounding) Sylvia: (jumping and shaking her arms with exasperated anger) Do you know how often you say that immediately BEFORE WE ACTUALLY GET HURT?! (Cut to a close up of the tow truck driver's eyes going completely black, the scene reverberating with the Black Cube's soul-sucking power as he chants his mantra off-screen, intense instrumental music playing. Cut to the street view, showing the Black Cube in front of the windshield, staring at the black-eyed, unresponsive driver, and Wander approaching from the side, moving his arms in a placating manner, halting the Black Cube's soul-suction) Wander: Whoa, whoa! Hey there, friend! (pointing at the Black Cube in earnest) Yeah, you! (In the background, the tow truck drivers eyes return to normal, if a bit dazed. After regaining his composure, he quickly speeds away in terror. Cut to a close up of Wander viewed from behind, and the Black Cube) Wander: (sympathetically) Havin' a rough day? (Black Cube tilts downward woefully in response as if to say "yes". Cut to a side view perspective of Wander and the Black Cube) Wander: (waving offhandedly) Been there! forward, pointing up and winks But! Take it from me, a bad attitude only makes it rougher! (holds both arms outstretched, banjo chords begin) Learn to let go of anger (Cut to a close up on the Black Cube, 'head' hung down) off-screen and you won't have to suffer! (Black Cube perks up and the rain stops, banjo chords end on a happy high note. Cut to a front view over Wander, holding both hands to the sky as it then clears, birds flying around, happier banjo strums returning) Wander: It's a beautiful day! (looks about, holding his left index finger out as a perch for one of the birds) Listen to the birds sing, look at the sunshine! (winks) Let them be your guide, (Cut to a close up front view of the Black Cube) (off-screen) and you'll be feelin' fine! (Black Cube lifts himself up higher, beaming with a happy sunshiny aura with a unison heavenly choir singing in the background. Cut to a side view of both the Black Cube and Wander, the latter of whom has ten of the eleven birds perched on his hat, shoulders, arms and right index finger, the final one perching on the Black Cube) Wander: (jovially with vigor and encouragement) That's the spirit! (Scene change to the to the sun coming out over the town, before cutting to the Black Cube happily floating down the street as if taking a cheery stroll or skip, with the second, more positive and upbeat second verse of "Little Black Cube of Darkness" playing in the background) ♪ Takin’ a positive attitude now ♪ ♪ Won’t let, things~ drag me down ♪ (Black Cube dodges getting splashed with water a third time, continuing his stroll, ignoring the other townspeople screaming, running away and flailing about in terror in the background) ♪ Folks start to panic, I won’t get all manic, ‘cause I’m float~ing off the ground ♪ (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube 'sniffing' a patch of flowers to his right) ♪ My contours are sleek ♪ (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube 'sniffing' a patch of flowers to his left) ♪ My surface is shiny ♪ (Zoom out to show the Black Cube continuing his stroll, the two flower patches he 'sniffed' turning black and wilting over dead) ♪ Nothing gets in my way ♪ (Cut to various scenes of other residents screaming, slamming windows and doors closed, fleeing in terror, and closing their shop blinds) ♪ My upbeat composure’s gonna help me find closure ♪ (The Black Cube appears back on screen, still 'strolling' along happily by) ♪ What a wonderful day! ♪ ♪ I’m a little black cube (black cube) of sunshine ♪ (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube 'strolling', then to a view from inside a shop with two wigs in the display case; the Black Cube strolls by, but then comes back for a better look) ♪ A black cube (black cube) of sunshine ♪ (Cut to the outside of the shop, "Hairy's Toupées", with three individuals fleeing the store in terror, followed by the Black Cube, now sporting a fabulous sleek toupee of his own and a bright happy silhouette) ♪ Black cube (black cube) of sunshine ♪ ♪ A little black cube (He’s a little black cube) ♪ (Cut to an aerial view of two children fleeing a chalk-drawn hopscotch board, the Black Cube 'hopping' on each of the spaces as the song continues with the instrumental and whistling in tune with the chorus. Cut to a side close up of the Back Cube continuing his jaunty 'stroll', floating past a screaming and crying young girl. Cut to the Black Cube floating through a park, the settled birds taking flight as he approaches them, then to a close up of him spinning gleefully around by the fountain, concluding the verse) (Cut to a close up of a pedestrian traffic light switching to 'stop', the music replaced with various horns honking of the traffic jam, zooming out slightly to a back view of the Black Cube waiting patiently to cross, when three black silhouettes appear onscreen from behind, confrontational heavy metal/rock instrumentals playing in the background) Teen #1: (off-screen) (laughing mockingly) Look at this joker! (Cut to a street view of the Black Cube surrounded by the three figures, revealed to be the three teens who splashed him with water the first time earlier that day) Teen #1 (rabid-like alien with braces): (sneering) He's all like, (imitating a foux-posh accent and exaggerated polite mannerisms) 'Oh good day to you, sir. I'' am a ''shape!' (All three break into obnoxious laughter) Teen #2 (worm-like alien with a nose piercing): (nasally with a slight rasp) Oh! What a square! (twists body into a pseudo 'square' shape) (All three break into obnoxious laughter again) Teen #3 (large, indiscriminate cyclopes-dinosaur alien): (somewhat spacey, low tone) It's funny 'cause he different from us! (Cut to a close up on the Black Cube, who notices an elderly lady crossing, then to a hind view of the lady, carrying a high stacked grocery bag of sorts) Elderly Lady: Oh my stars and garters! (Cut to a close of the Black Cube, the music switching back to the cheery instrumental of "Little Black Cube of Darkness", the scene panning to the Black Cube speeding ahead to open and hold the door for the Elderly Lady) Elderly Lady: (graciously) Oh! Why thank you so much! (turns to face the Black Cube) What a nice young- (screams in terror upon recognizing the Black Cube) (Cut to the Black Cube 'cringing' in the doorway, intense instrumentals sounding) Elderly Lady: (off-screen) (tossing fruits at the Black Cube, who dodges them) IT'S THE VILLAINOUS BLACK CUBE OF DARKNESS!! (Cut to the outside of the residence, where the Black Cube continues to dodge oncoming fruit thrown his direction) Elderly Lady: (off-screen) HE'S COME TO STEAL MY SOUL TOO!! (Close up of the Black Cube fleeing the scene, losing his toupee in his haste, the bullying teens laughing at his misfortune from the sidelines. Cut to the toupee landing in a sewer drain, slipping through the bars with the runoff rainwater) Elderly Lady: (off-screen) HEEEELP!! PLEEEEASE, HEEEEEEEEELP!! (Scene change to the outside view of a local, unnamed fast-food restaurant, the __ music from earlier returning) Angry Voice: (off-screen) Well, well, well! (Cut to a front view of the restaurant's fry cook in the kitchen reprimanding the Black Cube) Fry Cook: (angrily) Look who finally decided to show up for his shift! (Cut to a close up on the Black Cube, shrinking in shame) Fry Cook: (shaking his spatula) You're lucky I need somebody at the register, or I'd kick you our on your parallela-piping posterior! (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube, the Fry Cook placing the uniform hat on him from off-screen and pointing his spatula out) Fry Cook: (off-screen) Now GET OUT THERE! (Cut to the Black Cube sulking downcast at the register, the Fry Cook visible working in the kitchen with his back turned. Cue Wander appearing, back turned to the audience) Wander: What a co-winky dink! (Cut to front view of Wander) Wander: (waving) Hello again! (Sylvia peers over briefly to give an uneasy "Yeah, hi." before shrinking back to the sidelines; happy banjo music plays in the background as Wander jauntily strolls up to the register) Wander: I trust you enjoyed your brisk morning walk? (Cut to the Black Cube, who shakes his 'head' to respond "no", a sad piano chord sounding briefly. Cut back to Wander, happy banjo music playing again) Wander: (gestering to his right) I can't believe you work here! (turns back to face the Black Cube) You are so lucky! (Cut to the Black Cube, who perks up at Wander's words) Wander: (off-screen) What a noble profession! (cut to Wander again) Feeding the hungry- (Cut to a close up of Sylvia, who rolls her eyes) Wander: (off-screen) -brightening up people's day! (Cut back to Wander) Wander: I'' would like a triple-pickle pie, and the honor of providing you with the gratuity for all of your fine work! ''(holds out his right hand) Ahem. (Sylvia gives him his wallet from off-screen, and Wander then proceeds to pour out a generous amount of bills and coins into the tip jar) (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube, beaming happily at Wander's kind notion, turning his direction with unspoken gratitude as the final line of second verse chorus of "Little Black Cube of Darkness" plays in the background. Cut to a behind-the-register view of Wander and Sylvia standing by the condiments, Wander flashing an encouraging smile and two thumbs up, Sylvia wearing a distrusting frown, with the final banjo strum. The camera then pans to the left, where the three bullying teens from earlier stand next in line, metal/rock music playing in the background) Teen #2: (nasally mocking Wander's greeting) 'What a co'winky dink'! (lisping) If is isn't our old friend! (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube briefly radiating with anger, but stopping after it only prompts the three to laugh at him. Cut to a close up of Teen #1 approaching the register) Teen #1: (with a cruel grin) Leeeet's see. I'll take a quadruple splatty melt, no cheese, no pickles, extra cheese, seven pickles, ketchup- (Cut back and forth between close ups of the bullies, smirking, the Black Cube furiously typing into the resister which begins to smoke, and the Fry Cook looking out from the kitchen with cranky suspicion, and Teen #1 as he continues listing off the rest of his ridiculously long and absurd order in rapid succession as the metal/rock music builds in intensity. Cut back out to a side view of Teen #1 leaning over the order booth near the Black Cube furiously hitting the numbers into the register) Teen 1#: (patronizingly) -and a diet Thunder Blazz. (As the Black Cube finished, he dizzily shifts about seeing stars, before falling over in a heap. Teen #1 leans over the order booth, never losing his cruel grin) Teen #1: Now my associate will have- (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube rising up, ominous music playing as he angrily crushes the resister in the air with telekinesis, causing money to explode from it. Cut to a hind view of the Black Cube behind the order booth, the three teens huddled together trembling slightly as the register crashes in a burning heap, but regain their haughty composures as they reach about to gather the register money raining down on them, laughing. Cut to a side view of Wander and Sylvia witnessing the scene, both turning towards the Black Cube's direction, Wander with a pitying frown. Cut back to the front view of the Black Cube, downcast, the Fry Cook rushing to the scene with a fire extinguisher to dispel the flaming register when the smoke alarm sounded, silencing once the fire was put out.) Fry Cook: (deadpan) You know you're fired, right? (Cut to the side view of the downcast Black Cube, still covered in extinguisher foam, floating past the jeering teens, the sad third verse of "Little Black Cube of Darkness" playing in the background) ♪ Actin’ all chummy, try to help out somebody ♪ (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube giving a solemn backward glance, before cutting to the three teen bullies bursting into obnoxious laughter and his former boss glaring at him, arms crossed; cut to a close up of the Black Cube tilting downward in humiliation, some of the extinguisher foam drips off of him while the teens' arms point and jeer his direction from off-screen) ♪ But they freak out, then I freak out ♪ (Cut to the other side of the restaurant, where Stacy stands with presumably her new, more robust and pretentious-looking boyfriend, his left arm around her; they only watch with indifferent apathy as the Black Cube despondently floats pass them to the exit) ♪ Try to make conversation, but before I am able ♪ ♪ Well, I freak out ♪ (Cut to a street view of the Black Cube exiting the restaurant, where it begins to rain again) ♪ Then they freak out ♪ (Cut to a close up of Wander and Sylvia at one of the restaurant windows, Wander watching the Black Cube leave with sadness and both hands pressed against the glass, Sylvia eying Wander with wide-eyed confusion) ♪ Black cube of darkness ♪ (Fade to the Black Cube floating past a several abandoned buildings and a barbed wire, graffitied brick wall) ♪ Little black cube of darkness ♪ (Fade to the Black Cube floating over train tracks, as an oncoming train passes by on the adjacent tracks, then to a close up on rippling water) ♪ Black cube of darkness ♪ ♪ Little black cube ♪ (Scene pans up to show the Black Cube in the middle of a large bridge, where the final piano instrumental notes play. Cut to a close up on the downcast Black Cube on the bridge, lightning crackling in the background, and the return of the relentless teen bullies) Teen #1: (snootily, with mocking woeful mannerisms) 'Oh! Look at me! I'm having a sad moment of soul searching!' (The teens then cackle in laughter at the Black Cube) Teen #1: (pompously) Must've lost his edge! (Laughter resumes) Teen #3: Ha ha! Cubes have edges! (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube brimming with an angry aura) Teen #1: (sarcastically) Ooh! I'm soooo scared! Look! (mockingly wiggles his body with a dopey expression) I'm shaking too! OOOH! (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube shrinking to the ground) Teen #1: (off-screen) What a LOSER! (Cut out to a view of the teens and the Black Cube on the bridge, Teen #1 still carelessly and ruthlessly laughing at the Black Cube, but leans too far over the edge to the point he slips off, shrieking as he hits the water. Cut briefly to the other two teens and the Black Cube looking downward in shock, then cut to a close up of Teen #1 flailing about in the water) Teen #1: (panicking, gasping for air as he surfaces and submerges in the water sporadically) Help-! Help me! Somebody help me! (Cut two the other two teens and the Black Cube watching in horror) Teen #2: He spent so much time working on sick burns that he never learned to swim! (frantically) What are we gonna do!? (The Black Cube then flies down into the water, attempting to save Teen #1, but is pushed away by the ungrateful bully each time he gets close) Teen #1: (with disgust) Ew! Get your cube off of me, you cube! I don't want your- (sputters) -help! (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube hovering in the air, Teen #1 still failing his arms to distance him and struggle to stay afloat, before glowing and chanting in distorted Latin. Cut to a slanted hind view of the Black Cube and Teen #1, whose eyes turn black and body goes completely still before submerging, in which the Black Cube ceases his mantra and dives after Teen #1) (Cut back and forth between an aerial view of the water, the other two teens on the bridge exchanging fearful looks, then back to the water where a bright light appears beneath the waves. As the brightness dissipates, Teen #1's limp form surfaces with a splash. Cut to a side view of Teen #1's rising body, being lifted by the Black Cube, much to the shock of the other two teens, beaming with a heroic aura. Cut to Teen #1 dropping to the ground, color returning to his eyes as he regains consciousness, coughing and sputtering with his two friends staring in shock and the onlooking Black Cube) Teen #1: (rubbing his head) (wearily with confusion) Wha- What happened? Teen #3: Oh my Grop! Teen #2: HE TOTALLY JUST SUCKED OUT YOUR SOUL!!! (Zoom in on the Black Cube, looking about in disbelief and terror at the misunderstanding. Cut to a front view of Teen #1, bristling with anger and a growing mob of townspeople approaching them on the bridge and thunder and lightning roaring across the sky) Teen #1: (contemptuously) That was your plan the whole time, wasn't it!? (pointing an accusatory finger) In fact, I'm thinking you pushed me off that bridge! (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube backing away, then cut to a normal view of Wander and Sylvia entering the scene behind the rallied mob, both visibly shocked and surprised. Cut to a side view of the bridge, with the Black Cube backing further away from the approaching angry mob, the fourth verse of "Little Black Cube of Darkness" playing in the background) ♪ Take a deep breath now ♪ ♪ Don’t do anything crazy ♪ (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube looking about fearfully as he's pushed further into a corner, townspeople failing at him from off-screen, then cut to an aerial hind view of the Black Cube backing away from the raging crowd) ♪ Just don’t freak out, No, don’t freak out ♪ (Cut to a side shot of the three teen bullies, the Landlord, and the Fry Cook angrily shouting, then to a close up on the Black Cube, rain dripping off of him) ♪ It’s a misunderstanding, sure that they’ll understand it ♪ (Cut to a series of several shots of the Elderly Lady raising a pitchfork, the Black Cube shaking and radiating in growing agitation, townspeople taking out arms of torches, maces, and ropes, while the tone of the lyrics shift from gloomy, to unhinged and rattled) ♪ Unless they don’t understand it ♪ ♪ They never do understand it ♪ ♪ But don’t freak out ♪ ♪ Don't freak out ♪ (Cut to a close up on the Black Cube, intensely bristling with his temper near boiling over, while flashback scenes of everything bad that happened that day replay in his mind with rapid succession, illuminating with a dangerous aura) ♪ Freak out ♪ ♪ FREAK OOOOOOOOOOOOUT!!! ♪ (Cut to a close up of Wander standing his ground against the wind of the worsening storm, watching the Black Cube begin to lose it with fear) Wander: (worriedly) We've gotta help him, Syl! (Cut to show the traveling duo standing in the back of the mob, where Wander then make a dash into the crowd, much to Sylvia's chagrin) Sylvia: Wander, NO! Wait! (Cut to Wander's point of view making in through the crowd to reach the front) Wander: (off-screen) BLACK CUBE! (Cut to Wander standing between the angry mob and the emotionally unstable Black Cube, with his right arm outstretched) Wander: (pleadingly) Please! Don't freak out! (Cut to a brief close up on the Black Cube radiating his power, too distressed to control his actions, then switching to a close up of a shocked Wander, wide eyes encompassing with a lifeless black; zoom out to show a desperate Sylvia running up to catch her best friend mid-collapse after seemingly having his soul sucked out) Sylvia: (anguished) WANDER!!! (pauses, cradling Wander's immobile form, before screaming out in angry disbelief) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! He was only trying to help you! How could you do this to him!? (Sylvia then turns to face the mob, who then goes silent, and an instrumental version of "Little Black Cube of Darkness" plays in the background) Sylvia: (furiously with contempt) You should all be ashamed of yourselves! This guy saved that kid's life! (Cut to a close up on the Black Cube) Sylvia: (off-screen) All he wanted was to be a good guy for once! (Cut to the scene panning over the crowd, notably the three bullies and the Landlord looking ashamed and guilty, Teen #1 quivering as if on the verge of tears) Sylvia: (off-screen) But you're all so focused on the bad stuff you never look for the good stuff inside him! (Cut to a close up on Wander, still in Sylvia's arms, who blinks his eyes slowly as he fortunately returns to consciousness, which revert back to normal. Cut out to Sylvia still facing the crowd, Wander smiling at her contently) Sylvia: I mean HECK! After what you all put him through, I don't blame him for freaking out! (looking side to side at the crowd) Haven't any of you ever had a lousy day? (Cut to a close up on the Landlord) Landlord: My twin brother forgot to call me on my birthday! (Cut to an expanded view on both the Landlord and the Fry Cook) Fry Cook: MY twin brother forgot to call me on MY birthday! (The twins look at each other briefly before embracing each other, sobbing) (Cut to a close up on the teen bullies) Teen #I: (with a slight whining tone, but looking remorseful) I didn't make the soccer team. Teen #2: I did make the soccer team, but I HATE SOCCER! Teen #3: I'm suffering from a distinct case of ennui. (Music stops and the other two teens look awkwardly at Teen #3's unexpected confession) Teen #3: Also, I use words I don't understand to sound important. ("Little Black Cube of Darkness" instrumental music resumes and switches to a close up on Sylvia and Wander, the latter smiling brighter at his best friend) Sylvia: (looking downwards then back at the crowd) And my best friend and I are being chased across the galaxy by a number of dangerous villains. (turning to facing Wander with a small smile; the Black Cube floating down to Sylvia's left side, caked with rain) But that doesn't mean we go out and ruin somebody else's day. (turns back to the crowd) Sometimes, the only solution is to say: (both she and Wander then look to the Black Cube, Wander smiling, Sylvia with an earnest look and softer tone) I'm sorry you had a bad day. (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube looking up, noticing the rain stop; the scene then switches back color as the scene cuts to a close up on Wander, who starts singing the final verse of "Little Black Cube of Darkness") Wander: ♪ We’re all just little black cubes~ ♪ Everyone: ♪ Of darkness ♪ (Cut to an aerial and side view of everyone singing to the Black Cube) ♪ Little black cubes of darkness ♪ (Cut to a close up of the Black Cube, who beams with happiness; cut to the Black Cube approaching Wander, the latter now back on his feet) ♪ Little black cubes of darkness ♪ ♪ Little black cubes~ ♪ (With a smile, Wander then dries off some water from the Black Cube's face; cut to a close up on the Black Cube, revealing a smiley face drawn in the condensation, the episode ending with one of the eyes dripping as if the Black Cube were shedding a tear of joy. The scene then fades to black except for the face outlined in white for the final seconds.) :') Category:Transcripts